<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one more week by DumbScribbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186263">one more week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbScribbles/pseuds/DumbScribbles'>DumbScribbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Ending, Christmas, Depression, Dream is a straight up sociopath yup, DreamSMP - Freeform, Emotional Manipulation, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Manipulation, Ranboo is a good friend but also a coward sorry, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbScribbles/pseuds/DumbScribbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream visits his friend in exile everyday during the week before Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Six days before Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dream's POV of the week before Christmas. Obviously, if the whole secret room thing didn't happen, and Tommy stayed in exile. Also, it might seem like it, but I'm not a Dream apologist, fuck this manipulative bastard /rp<br/>Content warnings are already in the tags but I will specify them at the beginnings of the chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream blinked as the purple swirls faded from his vision, stepping out of the portal. From under his mask, he turned to watch the ocean waves gently crash onto the shore, a sound that had become increasingly familiar to him over the past few weeks.</p><p>He first took a look around in Logsted, but it was empty except for Mushroom Henry, who somehow still managed to give him a judgemental look with his small, beady black eyes. The green-hooded man walked passed. He was already used to stares like those.</p><p>Dream's search showed no results, so he backed out of the small log camp. There were only a few other places to check on this island. Dream strolled up the dirt path to the familiar site of a battered white tent. He reached to pull the entrance fabric away, and peaked his head in.</p><p>Tommy was laying in his bed, motionless at first glance, but Dream could see that he was indeed still breathing. The teen tilted his head ever so slightly, and Dream could see that his eyes were open. Attempting to make the least noise as possible, he entered the tent and sat across from Tommy, next to his enderchest.</p><p>"Hello," The older greeted just above a whisper. Tommy didn't move or sit up, and continued to stare at Dream sideways with his hollow gaze. "How's your day been?"</p><p>"...nothing," rasped the teen in response, voice sounding as though he hadn't used it since yesterday when they spoke. Tommy's tired eyes scanned around the tent and landed back on Dream, and he barely managed a thin smile.</p><p>"You haven't done anything today? You just woke up and stayed in bed?" Dream asked gently, making sure his voice was only curious, not condescending. It was routine for him to ask Tommy about the things he had done while the other was away.</p><p>"Didn't sleep," Tommy mumbled, and Dream didn't find that hard to believe. Of course, he had noticed when the younger had started experiencing insomnia, but it was his problem if he couldn't figure out how to sleep.</p><p>Dream stood up to leave, but he paused in the tent entrance to say, "I'll be right back," before exiting. He sighed, ran a hand through his dirty blond hair, and started down towards the shoreline. As Dream reached the edge of the sand he retrieved a bucket from his inventory and scooped up a decent amount of water, making sure not to pick up any sand or rocks with it. He headed back to Logsted and found a spot to quickly make a campfire. </p><p>Easily, a fire was burning, and Dream set up a makeshift contraption to suspend the bucket above the fire. As he waited, he sat down and removed his mask, leaning over to check his reflection in the soon-to-be-boiling water. Ever since Dream had adorned his iconic white clay mask, his real face had become more and more foreign to himself. It was such a strange feeling. He sat back and rested his eyes, listening for the sound of bubbling water.</p><p>The water boiled, and when it was done Dream filled up a bottle with it. He scavenged around some of the barrels in Logsted and successfully found a bowl. It was a foul task, but Dream milked Mushroom Henry to fill the bowl with soup. Finally, he slipped his mask back on and headed back to the tent with one liquid container in each hand.</p><p>Back inside the tent, Tommy had yet to change his position, but he did move his head to look when Dream entered. The taller blond set the bowl and bottle down, and kneeled at the side of Tommy's bed.</p><p>"I got you stuff, c'mon," he encouraged lightly, but he wasn't expecting the teen to get up. Dream sighed, muttering, "Alright," before placing his hands on Tommy's shoulders and tugging him up into a sitting position. There was no resistance, but Tommy was still heavy. Definitely a lot less heavier that usual lately, taking his skinnier-than-normal physique into consideration, but not extremely concerning yet. Tommy swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat hunched with his usual terrible posture, staring down at his feet. Dream placed the bottle of water in his bandage-wrapped hands.</p><p>"C'mon Tommy," he urged again. "Just drink, you'll feel better." After a few more seconds of silence, Tommy tightened his grip on the bottle and brought it up to his lips. Dream watched as what was planned to be a small sip turned into the smaller blond almost chugging the entire thing, water leaking down his chin. When he finally stopped, he set the bottle down on his bed and let out a satisfied sigh. He still looked tired as hell, but he was definitely more rejuvenated. Dream held up the bowl of mushroom soup.</p><p>"No, I'm not hungry," Tommy stated, rubbing his hands on his face. "Thank you though," he added quickly, flashing an uncertain smile at Dream. Dream sighed, but didn't press him on it. He stood up and placed his hands on his hips, looking down expectantly at Tommy.</p><p>"So, what're we gonna do today?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Five days before Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream catches Tommy with something he doesn't want him to have.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's that?"</p>
<p>Tommy jolted and rushed to hide his hands behind his back, turning awkwardly as he sat on his bed. Dream stepped fully inside the tent and crossed his arms, though he knew Tommy couldn't see him raising an eyebrow beneath his mask.</p>
<p>"H- Hi- Hey Dream, I- I didn't, um, good to see you big man, what've you been up to lately?" Tommy nearly shouted, fumbling over his words. He kept his eyes on Dream, but the masked man saw them quickly flick over to Tommy's enderchest.</p>
<p>"I asked you a question Tommy," Dream stated, keeping his voice level. He stepped closer, moving himself in between the teen and the magical box. If Tommy was trying not to look nervous, he was definitely failing.</p>
<p>"What- I, um… say your question again, would you?"</p>
<p>"What are you holding behind your back, Tommy?"</p>
<p>Dream watched as Tommy sat there, cogs turning in his brain to evaluate all his options, before slowly bringing his hands out from behind him. In one hand, he held a small, worn diary-like book. Dream held out a hand and the teen handed the book over to him. Stamped on the leather cover was a single word: "MAIL". Dream gritted his teeth.</p>
<p>The masked man began to skim through the book, and he was able to see a pattern of a switch between neat and messy writing every few pages. Dream already knew the messy writing was Tommy's, and he quickly learned that the nicer writing belonged to Ranboo. Dream looked back at Tommy, who was watching him with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"Ranboo…" Dream began, closing the book. "What a nice guy..." Tommy gave a small, strained laugh.</p>
<p>"Yeah, he's… nice. He's my fr-friend." Tommy mumbled. Dream narrowed his eyes. <em>Friend.</em> The taller blond pocketed the book, watching the hope fade from Tommy's eyes, and began to walk out of the tent.</p>
<p>"Come with me, Tommy."</p>
<p>Dream walked a small ways away from the tent and the other pitiful structures Tommy had made. He turned around and used his netherite shovel to effortlessly dig a small, deep hole. Tommy stood across from him, clearly understanding the situation. Dream took the mail book out and tossed it into the hole.</p>
<p>"Drop all your things." Instructed Dream. Tommy took a moment to look at him apologetically before dropping a mix of tools, logs, food, and other miscellaneous things down the hole. Dream took out a few sticks of TNT and a flint and steel, handing the second item over to Tommy. The masked man held the explosives out over the hole, and without hesitation Tommy lit the fuse. The deadly red sticks were dropped, and both boys stared down the hole to watch the explosion that just slightly rattled the ground.</p>
<p>"You understand, don't you?" Dream asked, almost cynically. Tommy looked back up from the underground crater and nodded, appearing lost for words.</p>
<p>"Good. You don't need friends that pity you, okay? I'm here, you know I'd never pity you."</p>
<p>Tommy lowered his head shamefully, eyes slightly sparked with anger. "Yeah… I-I don't need pity shit." He clenched his fists.</p>
<p>"There you go. See? And now everything's fine. Let's go have some fun. We could trident race, how does that sound?" Dream suggested enthusiastically. Tommy looked up at him, the dark bags under his excitement-filled eyes only making him look more pitiful. Under his mask, Dream smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Four days before Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream has a small altercation with someone before his daily visit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo yelped as Dream shoved him down onto the bumpy crimson rock, taken by surprise by the shorter man's strength. Dream gritted his teeth as he forcefully planted a knee on Ranboo's chest, then reached down to grab his face and press it against the manga block that was conveniently close. The enderman hybrid screeched as his pale skin sizzled against the rocks.</p><p>"I knew you were still weaseling your way over to him," Dream snarled, using his other free hand to pin down the hand that Ranboo was trying to use to reach for his sword. "You're ruining everything."</p><p>"I-I'm only helping a friend! Un-unlike you!" Ranboo sputtered, his sharp green eye staring up at Dream in both fear and anger. In one swift motion, the older man moved both his hands onto the other's throat and pushed down hard, ruthlessly blocking his airway. Ranboo's heterochromic eyes darted around in panic as he clawed at Dream's arms, making broken sounds of pain as his throat was crushed.</p><p>"This is your final warning. If you come and talk to Tommy one more time- no matter how sneaky you are, I <em>will</em> find out- I'll take one- no, all of your precious lives." Dream hissed. He let the teen struggle under him for a few more agonizing seconds to let his message sink in before releasing his grip and standing up. Ranboo curled his arms around his neck and burnt face, gasping and coughing. The masked man waited menacingly as the other took his time to calm down, gain back some composure, and finally manage to stand up.</p><p>Ranboo gave Dream a disgusted, but mostly fearful look and rasped out, "You're a monster," before turning and running back in the direction of the hub portal. Dream watched until he was a decent ways away before starting back up his own trek to the Logstedshire portal.</p><p>…</p><p>"Dream?" The masked man was greeted with the same familiar voice as he stepped out of the portal. He saw Tommy looking back at him from the sandy shore near the portal. He was sat in the sand with his shoes off, toes just touching the edges of the weak waves that rolled up. Dream walked over and sat down cross-legged next to him, removing the fingerless gloves he wore to run his fingers through the cold sand.</p><p>"Y'know Tommy, I think you and me are pretty similar."</p><p>The teen looked over at him and tilted his head in question. Dream noted that he was looking a lot rougher than yesterday.</p><p>"Yeah, you think so? How?" Tommy asked, gaze moving back to observe the infinite pattern of the rippling water.</p><p>"...Sometimes I feel so alone." Dream confessed, even shocking himself with the sincerity in his voice. <em>What?</em></p><p>"I feel like no matter what I try, everyone always gets angrier, they-they just don't understand, they…" Dream sighed in frustration. The sounds of the sea filled his ears, and he was grateful for the mask that hid the hot shame that he felt on his face. He squeezed at the sand in his hands, but it only slipped right through his fingers.</p><p>Tommy was staring at him with wide eyes, like he truly did understand what the other blond was talking about. Very hesitantly, he moved his hand so that it just hovered over Dream's shoulder, and when the older didn't react, Tommy placed it down.</p><p>"You're not alone," the teen whispered, hardly audible over the waves on the shore. He looked so incredibly tired, but he was smiling over at Dream. Then, like a switch had been flicked in his brain, Dream forgot what he was feeling. He turned his head towards Tommy, glad his mask hid the smirk curling onto his face.</p><p>"Yeah, you're right. I've got you. And you've got me. We're friends. Just me and you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Three days before Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something happened to Tommy's arm.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Implied self harm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream's eyes widened as Tommy's bandaged arm came into view. Inside the tent, the younger boy was lying on top of his blankets on his bed, facing the wall. The entirety of his left forearm, from fingertips to elbow, was wrapped up with clean bandages, an indicator that this was a fresh injury. That, and the fact that it had definitely not been like that yesterday. Dream stepped closer and stood over Tommy. His eyes were closed.</p><p>"Tommy." The teen was dead still except for the faint rise and fall of his chest. There was no logical reason to it, but Dream's instincts told him that Tommy was awake. </p><p>Dream reached down, grabbed Tommy's wristed, and squeezed his fingernails into bandaged flesh.</p><p>Tommy yelped in shock, failed to shake his arm out of Dream's grasp, and rolled onto his back on his bed. His eyes were fearful and glazed over in pain, so Dream let go of him. The teen steadied his breathing and tenderly cradled his bandaged arm, empty stare boring into Dream's mask.</p><p>"What did you do, Tommy?" Dream stated, trying his best not to sound agitated. Clearly, his friend was in an especially fragile state. Tommy's eyes darted down to his arm, up at Dream, and back down before making the choice to stay silent once more. Dream sat down on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"Tommy…" The boy was keeping his gaze locked on his arm, and it looked like he was completely out of it. Dream saw now that he was trembling. Tenderly, he reached over and brushed Tommy's overgrown bangs out of his face. The teen didn't flinch at his touch, but he immediately looked up at him. Still holding his arm, Tommy sat up.</p><p>"Dream." That was all Tommy said, but it seemed he had fixated all his concentration onto the other man. Dream was starting to get an idea about what happened, but he needed to make Tommy confess to him.</p><p>"Yes, I'm here," he murmured, leaning in closer. "I need you to tell me, Tommy. I'm here for you. I'm not angry, I promise."</p><p>Dream waited patiently as silence filled the tent once more. As the older began to think of more ways to coax the truth out of Tommy, his train of thought was stopped as the kid slowly held out his bandaged arm.</p><p>Scooting even closer to him, Dream cautiously held Tommy's arm. The teen still looked like he wasn't going to speak, and that was when Dream was hit with a spark of brilliancy. He quietly took in a deep breath, used his free hand to pull back his hood, and reached for the clip on the back of his mask strap.</p><p>The white plate fell onto his lap, and Dream sighed contently as his face was freed from its usual stuffy breathing environment. He smiled warmly.</p><p>Tommy shot forward and buried his face into Dream's shoulder, his unbandaged hand gripping the back of the man's green hoodie while the other was pressed on lightly. Dream accepted the hug, embracing Tommy and rubbing circles on his back.</p><p>"It's okay, it's okay," Dream whispered, repeating the phrase. He felt Tommy shaking in his arms, but he wasn't crying.</p><p>"I was so cold," Tommy croaked weakly, speaking into the fabric of Dream's hoodie. "I just wanted to be warm, it was so hot and I thought I could feel it- I just, for just a second, I could… It hurt but i-it felt good, for a bit, but I was still so cold."</p><p>"What did you touch?"</p><p>"Th-the lava!" the teen choked out, squeezing his arms harder around Dream. The unmasked man brought a hand up to stroke Tommy's overgrown hair.</p><p>"Okay, okay, shhhh. Thank you for telling me. Does it still hurt?" Dream asked quietly. Tommy nodded into his shoulder. "Okay, it'll be fine. I've got potions to help make it feel better. I'm going to help you, okay? I'm here."</p><p>Dream shifted, getting ready to let go and get back up, but Tommy pulled him back.</p><p>"Warm…"</p><p>Dream's eyes widened. They stayed put in their hug for a while longer. Because of course, Tommy needed Dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Two days before Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream tells Tommy what he's giving him for Christmas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Dream materialized through the swirling purple portal to Logstedshire, he immediately had to brace himself against a strong gust of wind. Raindrops forcefully pelted onto his mask, which he was especially grateful for in situations like these. As he looked out over the sea, he could see just how angry of a storm this was, the waves whipping around and violently crashing onto the shores. It hadn't even been 20 seconds since Dream had exited the portal, but he was already getting soaked.</p><p>Quickly, Dream jogged up the dirt path usually lit by the now extinguished tiki torches, and ducked inside the all too familiar and flimsy structure of the 'tnret'.</p><p>Like most days, Tommy was in his bed, but today he appeared to be curled up in a ball laying on his side, and was completely hidden under his blanket. There were a few unpatched holes in the sides of the tent, one of them just above the teen's bed that was allowing the steady rainfall to soak through the end of his mattress.</p><p>Suddenly, light illuminated through the tent's walls, and just a half second later, an insanely loud rumble reverberated through the air that actually made Dream flinch a bit. The boy under the blanket attempted to curl up even tighter. As the sound faded, Dream got down on his knees and reached to pat Tommy on the back.</p><p>"Hey, it's me," Dream sighed, and he felt the teen grow less tense as he began to rub his back. "I didn't know it was storming so hard over here, I would've come sooner."</p><p>Tommy slowly began pulling the blanket back until he reached the edge, hooking a single finger on it and peaking out with one sleep deprived eye. He knew the other blond couldn't see his smile, so Dream tilted his head a bit and tried a small cheery, "Hi!"</p><p>Tommy's eye shone with relief, and he stuck his unburned hand out from under the blanket. Dream placed his hand into the other's, resisting the urge to pull away from the teen's cold, blistered hands.</p><p>"You know, I've been thinking of a gift to get you for Christmas," Dream began. Tommy pulled back the blanket a bit more, now letting his entire face peek out. He looked funny, kind of like a turtle with its head peeking out of its shell. "And as you know, you're such a great friend to me that I had to get you something really special. I think I've actually said something about it before but I'll make it official now: On Christmas day, I'm going to take you to the DreamSMP."</p><p>Over his veil of exhaustion, Tommy managed to show some form of a positive reaction on his face.</p><p>"And… and can I stay?" he rasped, and Dream pointedly sighed at the useless hope in his voice.</p><p>"No, Tommy, you can't. It's only for one day- and if you're still there at midnight, I'll have to kill you, of course," Dream explained casually. "But just for that day, I won't do anything- I'll keep you safe the whole day, and we'll have lots of fun. I promise."</p><p>Tommy sat up with the blanket still firmly tucked around him, pulling his hand back. Another flash of light lit up the tent, and after a few seconds it was followed by a more distant sound of thunder cracking.</p><p>"What if…" began Tommy, looking nervously at Dream. "What if nobody wants to see me- what if they tell me to leave?" Dream could practically see the teen's thoughts; he was probably thinking of Tubbo, imagining his best friend telling him to leave once more.</p><p>"Well, that's why I'll be with you, to protect you. You'll be the one who gets to decide when you leave. Even if it's just the two of us, there are still a ton of ways to have fun. It's going to be good, Tommy. It'll be the best Christmas present you've ever gotten."</p><p>Tommy stared blankly for a few seconds, then fell back on his bed. He looked like he was dying- well, he was.</p><p>"Thank you," he said weakly. Once again, a flash of lighting and a roar of thunder lured Dream's focus away from the smaller blond for a millisecond. "Christmas… it's going to be a good day." Tommy added, closing his eyes.</p><p>Dream watched the younger boy lie still for at least ten minutes, but finally, his breathing began to slow. Dream awkwardly leaned back against the ender chest in the tent. Tommy usually avoided sleeping in front of him. This was good.</p><p>Staying in such a flimsy structure during a storm like this was kind of concerning, but Dream didn't feel like leaving just yet. Tommy probably wouldn't be asleep for long anyway- he knew the teen had only been able to sleep in one-to-two hour periods for the past few weeks. The green-clad man removed his mask and tried to adjust to a slightly more comfortable seating position, away from the growing rain puddle near the end of the bed. He stared at Tommy as he slept.</p><p>Christmas was coming. Dream was so excited.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. One day before Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy does something different today.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun shone brightly in the cloudless sky over Logstedshire. Dream was taken aback at how completely different yesterday's weather conditions had been. There was still a chill in the air, but it was nice. Nevertheless, he made his way over to Tommy's tent.</p><p>He wasn't there.</p><p>Dream stood in the entrance to the tent. The interior looked exactly the same as any other day. The only abnormal thing was the absence of a dispirited teenage boy curled up on the empty bed. At first Dream only felt confusion, but it was followed by a burning anger.</p><p>He took a deep breath. <em>Don't jump to conclusions just yet.</em></p><p>He exited the tent and walked back towards the actual campsite of Logstedshire. He looked inside the small cottage and well crafted tent Ghostbur had made. He even checked around the prime log and the barrels. Tommy wasn't here.</p><p>Why wasn't he here? Where the hell had he gone?</p><p>He didn't understand what was happening. He had been doing so well. His jaw began aching, as he hadn't even realized he had clenched his teeth tightly in frustration. However, as Dream stomped out of the log camp, he saw a figure start to materialize through the nether portal.</p><p>Tommy stepped out of the magical purple aura.</p><p>He was covered in ash and red dirt, and he looked very tired and sweaty. He coughed, turned his head, and immediately locked his eyes onto Dream. At first, the shorter blond's eyes widened in surprise. Then, he smiled.</p><p>"Dream! You're here!" he exclaimed with his scratchy voice. "Oh, I guess this is kinda bad timing, um…" Tommy quickly grabbed the backpack he was wearing and peeked inside, then hooked it back around his shoulder. "I have something… just, don't look for a second, okay?"</p><p>Dream covered the eyes of the smiley face on his mask. He could still see.</p><p>Tommy dashed past him into Logstedshire, and into the cottage house. Through the small window, Dream saw his face illuminate with what he assumed was light from a furnace. He also reached up to grab something from the barrels up above, but Dream didn't see what it was before he stored it in his bag. Tommy came back out of the house and stood next to Dream, who lowered his hands.</p><p>"That's for tomorrow, sorry, but I have something different planned for today." Tommy said. He almost sounded cheerful, but perhaps it was only because he had sounded so rough and tired for so many other days. Yes, Dream was incredibly relieved that the boy was still here, but he wasn't sure he liked the positive aura he was giving off.</p><p>The teen began walking up the path, and he beckoned Dream to follow. They walked up the hill, passed the tent, and that was when Dream put the pieces together. As the two blonds reached the beach, Tommy turned to him and gave a weak smile.</p><p>"Okay, I know tomorrow is the big day, and I clearly don't have much time left," Tommy stated, glancing down at himself to acknowledge how awful his physical state was, but Dream knew his emotional state was really the bigger problem. "So I thought- I just wanted to do one last thing right." He paused to build up some suspense, then threw his hands up in the air. "Beach Party 2.0! This time I've only invited my friends- well friend, one friend... th-that's you, Dream!"</p><p>It was true, the beach had been cleaned up, and all the access furniture had been taken away. There were only two chairs at the table, and two beach towels set out in the sand. Tommy was looking at Dream eagerly, like a dog who was waiting for a treat after successfully performing a trick.</p><p>"You set this up just for me?" Dream asked, keeping his tone innocent and flattered.</p><p>"Yes, yes, who else would it be for?" Tommy nodded, fear slightly breaking through in his voice. "Because if tomorrow... doesn't go well, we can make today good instead! Either way, it's just us having fun together. It's..." Tommy's eyes darted around nervously. "It's good, right? I-It's allowed?"</p><p>"Yes, of course, Tommy," Dream sighed. He walked up and ruffled Tommy's unkempt hair. "This is really nice, I had no idea you were planning this."</p><p>Tommy's eyes shone at Dream's praise, fidgeting with the bandages that covered his arm. He turned and set his bag on the table, and began pulling out various items.</p><p>Three bottles (two filled with water and one filled with what Dream assumed to be mushroom soup), two plates, two bowls and spoons, and two cloth bundles that Tommy unwrapped to reveal two loaves of bread and two apples. Everything was clean and organized, and Tommy's hands shook as he arranged the table, looking far too focused for a kid simply setting up a meal.</p><p>"You worked really hard on this," Dream observed, patting Tommy on the back. The shorter boy smiled and nodded. He stood patiently, allowing Dream to sit down first. He waited again, apparently needing some sort of command. Dream sighed, and reached to unclip his mask. He set it down on the table, smiled over at Tommy, and declared with his iconic cheery tone, "Well, let's get this party started!"</p><p>…</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow, right?"</p><p>"Of course. Merry Christmas Eve, Tommy." Dream stared blankly under his mask as he watched the image of Tommy tiredly waving at him get covered up by purple swirls.</p><p>They boys had in fact spent the day partying: eating the food (Dream had secretly checked to make sure it wasn't poisoned, and Tommy hardly ate any of his anyway), splashing around in the water (that part was actually fine, some dolphins had come over and let the boys pet them), and watching fireworks (Dream had suggested this one, much to Tommy's apprehension, but he was quickly able to craft a bunch of blue fireworks and set them off. Tommy had flinched at every single explosion). Though Dream had been worried at first, he knew now that Tommy was done for. All day, he hadn't done anything without Dream's approval, always waiting and listening, looking to Dream to see if he was doing anything wrong.</p><p>Dream chuckled to himself as he walked down the path back to the hub portal. Tommy was his, completely. It really was just too easy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Christmas Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy and Dream have a lovely Christmas together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the big one today folks</p>
<p>CW: Suicide</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream was in a good mood. He hummed a familiar holiday tune as he strode down the nether path, ignoring the ghasts that spat fire at him with unruly screams. A baby magma cube hopped along the cobble-nether mix, which he punted off the edge with extra pizzazz, spinning around as he hit the chorus of the song.</p>
<p>As he hopped into the portal to Logstedshire, he straightened his posture and composed himself, brushing the ash off his green hoodie. The tingle of the dimensional magic in the portal made him feel energized.</p>
<p>It was time for another flawless performance.</p>
<p>Tommy was waiting for him by the portal. He looked the same as he always did, hair an overgrown knotted mess, arms covered in scabs and bandages, clothes dirty and torn. As he looked up at Dream, his eyes weren't filled with the same excitement from yesterday, and the bags under his eyes told Dream that he certainly had not slept well after their party.</p>
<p>"Merry Christmas, Tommy!" Dream greeted, voice lively. The teen looked relieved at the sight of the masked man, shuffling up to him.</p>
<p>"M-Merry Christmas," stammered Tommy in return. He looked quite nervous, and Dream wondered if he had been kept up by his thoughts all night, of what he might do today, of what would happen when he saw everyone else. Dream reached into his bag with one hand and placed the other on Tommy's shoulder, prompting the shorter to look up at his mask.</p>
<p>"I've got a present for you, I thought it would be nice for today, since it might actually snow later today in the SMP." From his bag, Dream produced a wooly knitted scarf, striped with two different shades of green. He held it up to Tommy. "What do you think? Take it."</p>
<p>Tommy took the scarf in his arms, taking a moment to enjoy its softness, and haphazardly wrapped it around his neck. His eyes looked dull but he smiled warmly at Dream.</p>
<p>"Thank you Dream, it's really nice and warm…" he murmured, cherishing the simple woolen accessory. Tommy reached into his own bag and pulled something out that made Dream falter out of genuine surprise. "I have a present for you too… I hope it's good enough…"</p>
<p>Tommy held out a single ingot of netherite to Dream. It looked completely normal and correctly crafted, and as he held it the teen's hands shook pretty badly. Dream took the ingot and examined it, because he really wasn't sure if it was real or not. But it was. He simply stared at Tommy for a few seconds, who has his own eyes fixed on his scuffed shoes.</p>
<p>"You went netherite mining for me? Tommy..." Dream cooed, sounded as touched as he could. He pulled Tommy in for a one-armed hug, which the teen lightly returned before separating. Dream tucked the ingot into a secure pocket in his bag, and turned back to the portal.</p>
<p>"Well, it's time," he stated, setting his hands on his hips. "Let's go!"</p>
<p>As the two blonds entered the portal, Dream saw Tommy look back at his tent, the strange things he built, and lastly, the rippling ocean waves. He looked sad. He wouldn't miss it too much, would he? After all, he'd be right back here tomorrow.</p>
<p>The boys walked through the nether silently, the only indication of their presence being the echoes of their footsteps as they walked. Soon enough they arrived at the hub portal and Dream turned back to look at Tommy.</p>
<p>The younger was staring at the magic aura, looking like a bundle of nerves. Dream placed one hand on the edge of the obsidian and held out his other.</p>
<p>"It's okay," he said quietly, urging Tommy to take his hand. He hesitated, but placed his own hand into Dream's. Gently, he tugged Tommy close to him and stepped into the portal. Tommy flinched as he was engulfed in the purple swirls, and Dream squeezed his hand to offer some reassure.</p>
<p>And just like that, they were back in the SMP.</p>
<p>It was cold and cloudy, nearly midday, and as Dream stepped out of the portal he had to tug forcefully to prompt Tommy to step out as well. The teen looked both amazed and terrified, and Dream could feel that he was trembling.</p>
<p>"C'mon, let's go see the tree first," Dream said, starting towards the community house. As they made their way over, Tommy eventually let go of Dream's hand, and they stood together in front of the giant tree, lights and ornaments shining with their vibrant colors and bright bulbs. Tommy stared at it in awe, but his eyes still had that dull, faded look to them. They stood there for at least ten minutes, almost like time was frozen, and Dream was beginning to get irritated as one would get pretty cold if they weren't moving around.</p>
<p>Tommy came back to Dream's side, looking up to him for whatever they were going to do next. He really didn't even have the heart to explore the SMP on his own anymore. Dream sighed and began walking back, beckoning for Tommy to follow.</p>
<p>They began up the Prime Path, Dream glancing back every once in a while as Tommy looked at all the new builds. So far, he hadn't spoken a single word, and frankly, it was kind of unnerving. When they got up to his old base, Dream waited outside as Tommy slowly wandered in. He walked carefully, as if the now granite-made residence was just as fragile as he currently was. Perhaps it was, the place had always seemed like an extension of him.</p>
<p>Dream knew the day might be like this, but he tried his best not to look bored as he waited for Tommy to finish his sorrowful recollections. Once Tommy was done the pair continued on the Prime Path and down towards L'manberg. Dream could already see a bunch of people on the platforms, chatting, exchanging gifts, and generally just celebrating the holiday. As he neared the wooden structures, Dream felt Tommy tug on his arm. He turned to see the sickly expression on Tommy's face, eyes wide.</p>
<p>"L-let's not… go there," Tommy whispered, but it was already too late. As Dream looked back, he saw that most of the people had noticed the two blonds approaching. Ghostbur, Fundy, and Quackity had started heading down towards them, the transparent sweater-wearing man reaching them first.</p>
<p>"Hi Dream! Hi Tommy! Merry Christmas! Why are you guys here?" The ghost said cheerfully, holding up some blue, which Dream declined. Fundy and Quackity stood next to Ghostbur a second later, both looking at Tommy with surprised but worried expressions. The teen ducked behind Dream, and he felt him grab the back of his green hoodie. Dream turned and bent his head down close to Tommy's ear.</p>
<p>"It's okay, I'll protect you," he whispered, and turned back around to see the two living men glaring at him. He tilted his head in mock innocence.</p>
<p>"Yeah, why <em>exactly</em> are you here?" Quackity asked, not bothering to hide the suspicion in his tone. Dream shrugged.</p>
<p>"It's Christmas, isn't it?" he stated, as if it answered the question perfectly. The chilly air was stale with tension, but Ghostbur was oblivious to it as he turned back to look up at the platforms and wave excitedly. Watching from up on them was the president himself, tiny Christmas lights tied around the small horns that poked out of his head. He looked stunned, and Dream looked back over his shoulder to see that he and Tommy had locked eyes. His breathing was staggering, and he began to pull at Dream's hoodie, trying to lead him backwards.</p>
<p>"Tommy?" Dream murmured.</p>
<p>"I-I can't, I can't, Dream, please," he whimpered, and released his grip on Dream's hoodie before turning and running back down the path. Dream reacted in an instant, easily catching up to run side by side with him, leaving the members of L'manberg confused while Ghostbur waved and shouted, "Bye then!"</p>
<p>As the pair ran back the way they came, Dream glanced back over his shoulder to see that Tubbo had gone up to Fundy and Quackity, talking with them very quickly. The teen looked up and locked his eyes Dream, and started running down the path. He wasn't actually that concerned, but Dream grabbed Tommy's hand and sped up, making the other blond nearly trip over himself as he was forced to run faster. When they got up to Tommy's house, Dream made a quick decision and dragged Tommy into Ninja's house with him. They ducked down in one of the corners, and a good ten seconds went by before he heard Tubbo approaching the area.</p>
<p>"Tommy! Tommy, are you here?" Tubbo cried as he ran along the path, voice hoarse and he tried to catch his breath from running so far in such a short time. As Dream predicted, he quickly dipped into Tommy's house, then got back onto the path and kept running towards the community house. Dream waited another minute, but it seemed that no one else had followed the boy in his pursuit of his friend, and Dream let go of his axe handle, which he had grabbed instinctually.</p>
<p>When he finally looked over at Tommy, he saw that he had covered his mouth in fear, and his eyes were glassy. When the teen saw Dream look back at him, he finally broke his silence. He shut his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks, and he kept his hand on his mouth to muffled the sobs he could no longer hold in. Tommy cried and cried, and Dream just watched, absently looking out the window to see if anyone else was coming by, or to see how low the sun was by now. Eventually, Tubbo had come back, looking dejected as he went to regroup with the rest of L'manberg, but by then Tommy had gone silent once more, leaning against the dirt wall and staring at nothing in particular. They both stayed put in the house, sitting in uncomfortable silence. Dream let Tommy's thoughts eat him alive.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Through the clouds, Dream could see it was almost sunset. By now, tiny frozen flakes had started drifting down from the sky, and the temperature had dropped even more. Dream stood up and brushed his pants off.</p>
<p>"I think it's time to go," he said. Tommy took a moment to get up and make sure he was steady, but he followed Dream in wordless obedience and he cautiously exited the old house. Dream led Tommy along the side of the path behind the buildings and hills, just in extra precaution to make sure they weren't spotted. They eventually made it back to the community house. Dream was ready to go back to the portal, but Tommy tugged on his sleeve. Dream made a sound of questioning, and Tommy walked away and headed to the door that led to the Christmas tree.</p>
<p>Dream watched from the edge of the tree's platform and Tommy pulled something out of his bag and set it down under the tree. It was a bit challenging to see at his distance, but Dream recognized the music disc Chirp, with what appeared to be a small note attached to it. Tommy turned back and went back into the building, this time letting Dream follow behind him. They got to the portal together and stepped into the magic aura in unison.</p>
<p>Victory was so close, Dream could already feel the adrenaline buzzing through him.</p>
<p>The pair began their walk back through the nether in silence. Tommy was walking ahead of Dream by a good ten feet, and Dream's focus was completely tunneled onto the other boy. They had gotten about halfway down the path when Tommy stopped. Dream planted his feet in place.</p>
<p>Tommy dropped his bag.</p>
<p>He turned to face the edge of the path, and turned his head to look at Dream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blue had faded from his eyes, leaving the dull and empty, and dark bags from constant sleepless nights hung under them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His arms were covered in dirty bandaged, wounds from both his environment and his own despair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His ripped clothes covered his unhealthy skinny figure, as he had probably only eaten a single meal's worth the past week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream held his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy opened his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I can't do this."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He closed his eyes before he fell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream heard no more words, no scream of pain or regret, just the small echo of a splash in the lava.</p>
<p>A brief laugh escaped his lips.</p>
<p>He couldn't help it. His face had broken into a wide smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Too fucking easy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh... Merry Christmas?</p>
<p>Thank you for reading! This may have been a bit messy but I wrote it to get some negative feelings out, and all your comments really made me smile. Also I'm gonna fucking beat the shit out of SMP Dream, I don't care if that bastard's homeless I'm gonna fuck him up so bad fuck this guy he sucks so bad jesus christ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>